Dry-type transformers are often exposed to corrosive environments in both indoor and outdoor applications such as industrial or marine environments. Environmental and industrial factors such as pollution, rain, snow, wind, dust, ultraviolet rays, and sea spray contribute to the degradation of protective layers applied to the transformer. The active parts of the transformer such as the core are especially susceptible to corrosion due to the aforementioned corrosive agents in combination with the high operating temperatures and vibrations of the core while the transformer is in service.
Prior art coatings have been known to degrade, crack and contribute to de-lamination of the ferromagnetic material used to construct the core. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improvement in corrosion-resistant coatings for dry-type transformer cores.